


An Interrupted Friendship

by Rosenkavalierin



Category: An Interrupted Friendship - Ethel Lilian Voynich, The Gadfly - Ethel Lilian Voynich
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в экспедиции молодой учёный Рене Мартель встречает загадочного человека драматической судьбы. Несмотря на неприязнь, Рене пытается помочь ему, но в результате полностью подпадает под его обаяние. Спустя много лет Мартель скажет своему сыну: <i>«Если ты когда-нибудь повстречаешь человека и он покажется тебе… непохожим на тебя и на других… одного из тех редких людей, которые проходят среди нас как ослепительные звезды… постарайся не забыть, что знать таких людей – большое счастье, но любить их опасно»</i>. <br/>Moden-AU version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interrupted Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For [**_WTF Systema 2015_**](http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5210411)
> 
> Archive download: [**_192 kbps_**](https://yadi.sk/d/oy2QVYWVf3TFN) (147 Mb), [**_224 kbps_**](https://yadi.sk/d/hhbG0Pqmf3SrE) (102 Mb), [**_320 kbps_**](https://yadi.sk/d/OncHR8KHf3RLT) (88.2 Mb)

Содержание ( _курсивом_ — цитаты из романа Э.Л. Войнич) :

01\. Ryuichi Sakamoto . Echo of the forest (OST Alexei and the Spring). 00:48  
 _Воистину, ветер дует, где хочет, и увлекает к погибели людей и их замыслы…_

02\. Enrique Morente. Introito (Misa Flamenca). 04:51  
 _Узри, Господь, я жалок, мал и слаб.  
Песчинка в море смерти – жизнь моя._

03\. Tango (Youen Naru Kizuna no Hibiki). OST Simoun. 02:24  
 _Навязать себе на голову больного, умирающего с голоду авантюриста, возможно преступника, явного проходимца, привыкшего, по его собственному признанию, якшаться с туземцами, – и все только потому, что у того вкрадчивый голос и красивые глаза. Безумие!  
Наконец появился незнакомец, преображённый почти до неузнаваемости. Он вообще был ниже и тоньше Рене, и к тому же крайне измождён, и теперь, в висевшей на нём мешком одежде, казался ещё более юным и хрупким, чем был на самом деле, – почти совсем мальчиком._

04\. Londonbeat. I’m Just Your Puppet On A … (String!). 03:35  
 _Может быть, я всё-таки к нему несправедлив? Если бы у него действительно были задние мысли, то он стал бы льстить и угождать мне, так как он знает, что при желании я могу его погубить, или Маршану, потому что Маршан вьёт из полковника верёвки. Но он этого не делает… <...>  
Так ведь это и есть его способ льстить нам, показывая, что мы единственные, кого он уважает. Заставляет нас плясать под свою дудку, как и всех остальных, только по-другому. Если ты осел, он манит тебя пучком сена, если собака – костью._

05\. Тухманов Д. Сентиментальная прогулка («По волне моей памяти»). Исп. Сергей Беликов. 04:02  
 _– Ну зачем он притворяется! – горестно вырвалось у Рене. – Если б он только не притворялся!  
Он заставил себя выкинуть из головы эти назойливые мысли. Ведь он ушёл сюда, чтобы забыть о них, остаться наедине с природой, вернуть себе душевный покой. <…>  
Заросли внезапно кончились, и перед ним открылся ровный, поросший густой травой склон и широкая серебряная лента реки, извивавшаяся между пестревших цветами берегов. Рене уже давно не видел такой безмятежной красоты. Он сбежал по ковру цветов к реке и опустил руку в прозрачные струи, а потом неторопливо побрёл по берегу, напевая любимую песенку Маргариты._

06\. Ryuichi Sakamoto .The Seed (OST Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence). 01:04  
 _Риварес несомненно выслеживал его от самого лагеря. <…> Он досадливо вздохнул. Его бесило, что он спасся только благодаря манере Ривареса делать все украдкой, преследуя какие-то свои тайные цели, – манере, которая больше всего претила ему в переводчике. <…>  
Зачем он солгал? Непонятно. Какой страшной болезнью он заразился? <…> На него напал хищник, и Риварес спас ему жизнь – вот и все. И спас её, между прочим, рискуя своей. А как он отблагодарил Ривареса? Заставил его хранить молчание, как будто не хотел, чтобы храброму человеку воздали должное за мужественный поступок. И Риварес сразу молча согласился с его решением, и теперь он обязан Риваресу вдвойне, хотя больше всего на свете ему хочется чувствовать себя чистым именно перед этим человеком._

07\. Joe Cocker. I Put A Spell On You. 04:31  
 _Рене незаметно скрылся и, сев на каменистый уступ у самой воды, рыдал, уронив голову на колени.  
Выплакавшись, он прислонился спиной к скале и попытался разобраться, что же с ним такое. Положение казалось столь же страшным, сколь и необъяснимым.  
За полгода этот беглый клоун безраздельно завладел его сердцем. Невозможно, нелепо – и всё же это так, и терзания, пережитые им сегодня, несомненное тому подтверждение. Впервые в жизни испытал он такие страдания и теперь недоумевал, как он смог их вынести и не убить себя или кого-нибудь другого. _

08\. Muse. MK Ultra. 04:06  
 _– Неужели вы не знаете, что убить меня нельзя? Ни переломав мне кости – это уже пробовали. Ни разбив сердце. О нет, убить меня невозможно – я всегда оживаю!  
Немного погодя он начал бредить; быстро говорил то по-испански, то по-итальянски, но больше всего по-английски, причём, к удивлению Рене, очень чисто, без малейшего акцента. Один раз он попросил воды, но когда Рене подал ему стакан, он с неистовым криком: «Не подходите ко мне! Вы мне лгали!» – оттолкнул его от себя.  
Снова и снова в разных вариантах повторял он эту фразу:  
– Вы довели меня до этого, вы! Я верил вам, а вы мне лгали!_

09\. Alex Beaupain. Je Peux Aimer Pour Deux. 04:25  
 _Против его воли, несмотря на то, что все в нём страстно и неустанно восставало, его любовь была безвозвратно отдана какому-то проходимцу, человеку с сомнительным прошлым, который вёл себя весьма странно и, конечно, ничуть им не интересовался, разве только ради собственной выгоды. Так случилось, и ему от этого никуда не деться._

10\. Rainbow. Desperate Heart. 04:07  
 _– Не попробовать ли вам уговорить его оставить это притворство? Ну, хотя бы при нас с вами. Ведь это так мучительно и так изматывает его. Конечно, боль следует переносить мужественно, но всему есть предел. Не понимаю, почему он старается убедить нас, что ему не больно? От этого ему только хуже.  
Маршан зарычал на него, словно рассерженный медведь.  
– Конечно, вам этого не понять. Дело в том, что терпеть приходится ему, а не вам, и пусть поступает, как ему легче.  
Рене не стал возражать. Даже если отбросить его привязанность к Риваресу, которая сковывала ему язык, он не смог бы ясно выразить свою мысль. Ему казалось, что за всей этой великолепной стойкостью укрывается не стоицизм, не гордость, не боязнь огорчить других, а исступлённая застенчивость, парализующее душу недоверие. «Почему он так боится нас? – снова и снова спрашивал себя Рене. – Он всем нам спас жизнь, а сам таит свою боль, словно его окружают враги. Неужели он думает, что нам безразлично? Не может быть!»_

11\. Joe Cocker. Have A Little Faith In Me. 04:15   
_– Ну зачем вам нужно мне лгать? – в отчаянии не выдержал Рене. – Почему вы мне всегда лжёте? Я ведь вас ни о чём не спрашиваю!.. – И замолчал, пожалев о сказанном.  
– Значит… значит, я бредил? <…>  
Риварес содрогнулся и закрыл руками глаза. Потом поднял голову и спокойно сказал:  
– Господин Мартель, о чём бы вам ни довелось узнать или догадаться, объяснить я вам ничего не могу. Если можете, забудьте все. Если нет, думайте обо мне что хотите, но никогда не спрашивайте меня ни о чём. Какой бы она ни была – это моя жизнь, и нести её бремя я должен один.  
– Я знаю только одно: что я вас люблю, – просто отвечал Рене._

12\. Шостакович Д.Д. Романс (Сюита из музыки к к/ф «Овод», ор. 97а). 06:29  
 _Когда Рене пришёл вечером к сестре пожелать ей доброй ночи, она попросила принести ей портрет и, оставшись одна, долго с тоской смотрела на красивое, опасное лицо. <...>  
– Я его ненавижу! – простонала Маргарита, прикрыв рукой глаза. – Ненавижу!  
Потом бессильно опустила руки. Чудовищно ненавидеть человека, который спас Рене от мучительной смерти. И ведь в его лице нет ничего отталкивающего. Таким могло быть лицо ангела, если бы не эта улыбка…<...>  
Боясь сделать Рене больно, Маргарита не открывала брату чувств, которые питала к его другу. А Рене, никогда не знавший ревности, даже не догадывался о том, что творилось в душе сестры. Ему всегда казалось, что человек, дорогой тому, кого ты любишь, светом этой отражённой любви становится дорог и тебе, даже если ты его не знаешь. Он не представлял себе, как можно, любя его, не полюбить и Феликса; и не потому, что Феликс спас ему жизнь, а потому, что он сделал её такой полной._

13\. Rainbow. Freedom Fighter. 04:23  
 _… когда восстание потерпело поражение, я скрылся, а затем приехал в Париж. Как только появится возможность что-нибудь сделать, я снова вернусь в Италию.  
– Это ваше окончательное решение? Тогда, наверное, в один прекрасный день… – Рене запнулся.  
– В один прекрасный день меня схватят, и последствия будут не из приятных. Разумеется, это так. Но, видите ли, Рене, оказалось, что именно это — дело моей жизни. А пока я собираюсь совершить набег на ультраконсервативный сельский замок и предстать перед вашей благочестивой тётушкой и всем аристократическим семейством со свежим сабельным шрамом, который обличает меня как безбожника и кровожадного санкюлота._

14\. Dario Marianelli. Unavoidable. OST Anna Karenina. 01:42  
 _Маргарита посмотрела на Феликса. Во взгляде её была боль.  
– И вы тоже…  
Услышав её прервавшийся шёпот, он повернулся к ней с лучезарной улыбкой.  
– Ах, мадемуазель, мир так демократичен! Даже камеру смертника приходится делить с другими.  
Она порывисто схватила Феликса за руку. Он нежно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к её волосам.  
Бедная девочка, – сказал он. – Бедная девочка! <...>  
– Не любите маргаритки? Но почему же?.. – в один голос удивлённо воскликнули брат и сестра. Феликс рассмеялся.  
– Неужели это такое преступление? Нет, я их люблю, но они смущают меня. У них такие ужасно большие чистые глаза, что я пугаюсь при мысли, сколько тайн им должно быть известно…_

15\. Joe Cocker . Unchain My Heart. 05:06  
 _– Не всё ли равно, как вы обращаетесь со мной… Но что вы делаете с собой… я знаю, любимый…  
Она снова разрыдалась. Феликс не двигался и продолжал смотреть в сторону. Она прижалась щекой к его руке.  
– Я знаю, вы верили одному человеку… и он обманул вас. Я знаю, это разбило вашу молодость… уничтожило вашу веру в бога… Любимый мой…  
Маргарита с криком откинулась. Феликс смеялся.  
– Не надо! – вскрикнула она. – Не надо! Лучше бы вы меня убили – только не это. <...>  
Она упала лицом в подушки, а когда отняла от ушей пальцы, он всё ещё смеялся. Наконец смех умолк, и наступила тишина. Лёгкое движение, треск разрываемой бумаги, и звук осторожно закрытой двери._

16\. Rainbow. Maybe Next Time. 03:21  
 _– Ты не объяснишь яснее, дорогая? Что же случилось? Когда два человека – единственные, кого ты любил в мире, – вот так… умирают, очень трудно жить, не зная, что же случилось. Скажи мне, причина – какой-то… – у Рене перехватило дыхание, – причиной был какой-то поступок Феликса?  
– Он не виноват. Он был вправе порвать. В её голосе прозвучала горечь, но Рене почти обрадовался – всё-таки это было человеческое чувство.  
– Ты подумала, что я виню его? Нет, для меня оправдан каждый его поступок – потому что это его поступок. Я так и не узнал, почему он порвал со мной. А теперь уже так никогда и не узнаю. Но это ничего не меняет._

17\. A-ha. Crying In The Rain. 04:25  
 _…маленькие радости, и горести, и привязанности – всё, что так дорого для нас, простых смертных, все это слишком обыденно для этих людей и не заполняет их жизни. А когда мы всей душой к ним привязываемся и думаем, что наша дружба нерасторжима, порой оказывается, что мы им только в тягость. <...> …по-настоящему великие люди всегда стараются быть добрыми. В этом-то и беда. Они терпят нас из сострадания или благодарности за какую-нибудь услугу, которую нам посчастливилось им оказать. А потом, когда мы им окончательно надоедаем, – а это должно произойти рано или поздно, ведь они всё-таки только люди, – тогда нам бывает слишком поздно начинать жизнь сначала._


End file.
